Back to Back
by skychylde
Summary: NonMagical. Harry Potter is a student at the Hogwarts School for the Arts and meets and falls for the school high nose blueblood golden singer Draco. What will happen. HPDM RWHG rated for later chapters to be addedthought up XD


This is what happens when you drink soda and have heavy meals befor you go to sleep. Meet my odd dream imspired fanfic. Obvious HP/DM and RW/HG and rated for later content.

**Disclosure:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other charactors...I just write about them from time to time.

Enjoy and please review

"Its up!" came a cry from down the hall. Everyone went and looked at once to see what all the fuss was about. Amongst the din and rustle a small boy with messy unruly hair and glistening green eyes forces his way through the crowd. It was the day he has been waiting for. The list was finally posted for the biggest event of the year.

The rumors for this event has been flying through the school for weeks now. A few weeks back a wide audition was called for symphonic orchestra, choir, drama casting and stage crew was placed at the same time. Virtually the entire school auditioned in one way or another just to see what was going on. Judging by the size of the cast sheets it was going to be huge, as there were over a hundred names listed in various sheets for various parts.

Harry Potter was no exception, he wanted in on the hoopla. After finally clawing through the much taller senior crowd he placed his finger on the orchestra roster and looked for the instrumentation. Roaming his finger past the familiar set up he finally got to his section.

Secondary: Hermione Granger

Primary: Harry Potter

His eyes lit up like the fourth of July. His earnest smile spread from ear to ear but just before he could give a yell he was enveloped in bushy brown hair. His small frame was enveloped in the hair invasion but one could see his pale face turn scarlet red as he realized he had a pair of lips locked onto his cheek.

"Hermione Granger!" he bellowed from the thickets. "How many time have I told you not to do that? Save the spit bombs for your boyfriend. You know he is the jealous type right."

"Right that mate." Harry turned around just in time to see a long freckly arm land on his and Hermione's shoulders. "I always got to watch out for the quiet, short, cute ones that the girls always go for." Said Ron before planting a mockingly sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek. "I got Primary Bassoon, bloody brilliant"

"You're the only Bassoon Ronald!" Scowled Hermione, "And don't forgot you're pretty bloody cute yourself." Said the brunet as she pulled in her boyfriend for a quick but steamy kiss. That one quick kiss turned into a short heated snog that left nothing to the imagination.

"I love it when you do that luv." Said Ron as he gasped for air.

Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to eye the cast sheet. "Hey your sister got second chair Violin. Bravo to her for being the only 2nd year on the list. Your brothers got both tuba parts, I guess you cannot separate the Weasly twins."

"Looks like Cho got 3rd clarinet. Looks like your going to be seeing more of here then you thought huh mate?" Ron gave a chuckle before being ribbed by Hermione. "Owe! Oh come off it Hermione. Harry isn't still upset over the blind date from hell are you mate?"

"Perhaps we should have set you up with a bloke then eh Mr. Flute man."

"Ronald Weasly. That is close-minded and stereotyping to think that just cause Harry is a guy and plays flute that he has to be gay. Honestly you can be such a ponce sometimes you know that?" Hermione gave one of her scowls and turned around and headed for a bench.

Harry and Ron gave a sigh and headed over the bench. Harry sat right next to Hermione and Ron circled around and place his arms around his girlfriends upper chest. If it was a 'forgive me', Hermione must have accepted it because she slide back and let her head rest on Ron's torso.

"It doesn't bother me. It not like I haven't heard it all before." Said Harry as he looked around for a topic to change the current awkward subject. "I cannot believe they didn't' select you for Primary flute Hermione. You are so much better then me." He said before lowering his head to stare at a hole in his shirt at his belly.

"Oh come off it Harry," she said with a snap. "I am good at technicality; rhythmic repetitions that I learned through years of lessons. You have something that no one can teach. You just picked up your flute three years ago and suddenly the heavens themselves knew your sound. And while technicality is useful in full wind groups with dozens of other flutes to back you up, it is your expressionism that lights up in a symphonic group where there are only one or two wind instruments per section. It is your place, your accomplishment. You deserve it Harry." Hermione finished and Harry blushed red.

"Yeah mate," interjected Ron, "you need to have more confidence in yourself. You wouldn't be here, in England's premier school for the arts if you weren't one of the most promising young artist in the country." Ron finished and gave a sigh. "Well at least that is what I always tell myself after a disaster of a lesson with that deplorable Mr. Snape.

All three gave an angry shudder. "Well at least we wont be under his direction for this group. As it is a symphonic group it falls under the orchestral director Ms. McGonagall."

"You mean that tall, angry looking woman." Ron said before being jabbed once again in the ribs.

"She is supposed to be a brilliant director. Compared to her intricate and graceful baton movements Mr. Snape's pattern is almost….greasy for lack of a better term."

"Um guys," came a voice from back at the board, "I think we better leave. This notice says for everyone to meet in the performance hall 20 minutes after school lets out. We got 5 minutes to get across the school guys." The last part was distant as the small boy was already running through the courtyard towards the performance hall. Hermione and Ron now hot in pursuit.

"Looks like we made it," said Ron in between pants.

"Yes barely Mr. Weasly." The trio looked up and saw the stern face of their director up on the stage staring at them. "There seats up front, that is if our principles can be bothered to move up to the stage."

Ron and Harry both blush as they were pushed by Hermione to take a triad of seats in the front row near the left stage entrance.

"Alright it looks like everyone is here. Okay by now I am sure that you are all wondering exactly why we pulled together a cast of the schools finest musicians, singers and actors. We have noticed this year that due to the abundance of professional level talent we can finally put forth a long awaited premiere of a dream that the three of us." Ms. McGonagall held out her hands to the choir director Mrs. Sprout and a rather nutty looking teacher that Harry had never seen before, and gave a warm smile. "It is an opera that we three wrote together while attending this very same school over 30 years ago. At the time we didn't have the man power nor the talent to pull it off but we spent the summer revamping it to fit with the combined orchestra, band, choir and drama budget as well as the school guidelines. As of today, you students sitting in the room can now be called the Hogwarts School of Art Opera Troop."

The room burst in a roar of giggling girls and excited boys. Everyone had reason to celebrate as a full scale opera would give them a chance to shine and test the limits of their abilities.

"Now," came a bellow from the orchestra director, "as we said our original opera had to be revamped. The reason for this is to showcase our schools brightest stars and the leads in their areas. Please give a hand in acknowledging Mr. Harry Potter, our Principle flute, Mr. Neville Longbottom our principle cello and the lead for the opera and lead tenor Mr. Draco Malfoy.'

Harry slowly stood and blushed as the three directors gestured for him to approach the stage. He could feel the eyes of everyone on him and the applause was nerve-racking to say the least. He looked over to his left to see an equally shy and quiet boy staring at his feet. This must be Neville Harry thought as he looked around for the second boy. He didn't need to look ling as the crowd died down and whispers among the non choir members started.

Harry looked the stage right, opposite of him to see a slender but tall young man about his age gracefully step up to the stage. He had long nearly waist length blond hair that was smooth and fine as silk thread that shimmered like white gold in the performance hall lights. His head was always held up and tall and his soft silvery eyes showed dignity and confidence. Everything Harry lacked.

The boy finally made his way to the mid stage and the three took a light bow, the other two mostly following the lead of the angel that walked on earth has Harry called him. He could have heard the others getting up and going to get their sectional and rehearsal schedules but he didn't because he was captivated by the blond angel that stood next to him. His soft face was hairless and smooth. Not a single imperfection existed as Harry looked him over. His lips soft and pale red but sill red enough on his pale face not to stand out too much. He breathed slowly and with precise control. He was a seasoned musician and Harry knew it.

"Draco Malfoy," came a voice into his silence as he looked down and saw a hand reach out to him gesturing for a shake. Harry tentatively held on to the taller boys hand, noting how soft and cold it was. When Draco finally let go Harry felt a pain in his stomach and his had hurt from it loss of contact with the angel.

"So you are the famous Harry Potter. The one who just picked up a flute and instantly got accepted into the prestigious Hogwarts School of the Arts. I look forward to seeing what you can do." And just like that the boy turned and moved gracefully off the stage.

His mind reeled, wanting to say something but his voice unable to find the strength to fly though the room. He felt a sadness seep into his insides and almost felt a tear escape from his eye.

"Hey mate, congrats on finally getting all the attention!" came a loud voice from Ron.

"Um Ron, I think we better rethink that stereotype we were talking about before. I think I….I mean Draco…I mean," he gave a sigh and whispered into space, "Who was that man?"

Ron looked bewildered and then rolled his eyes. "Man, I'm here for you but did you have to fall for the biggest drama queen in the entire school?"

"What?"

"He is all blue-blood, pure-bred, holier then though Malfoy. I guess you wouldn't have known him because this is your first year here but come on don't tell me no one ever told you about him. At least your gaydar is accurate and you're not going to go pinning after a straight boy."

Harry looked questionable at Ron. "Don't get any ideas," Ron spat out, "I am for Hermione all the way. But before she and I got together I shagged anyone that I thought was hot. That includes boys and girls but never once did I go after the biggest ponce in school. Oh and Harry," Ron leaned in to Harry's ear for a quick whisper, "you might want to untuk your shirt man." He then pointed down.

Harry quickly turned red and reached and pulled his shirt out and down. He suddenly realized that his pants had become way to small for him and for obvious reasons.

"What am I going to do with you man. Come one Hermione is waiting with our schedules and stuff. We need to figure out how often you're going to see your lust, love buddy." Ron smirked and walked Harry back to the group. All the while Harry's head was racing with images of his golden angel.

So what did you think?


End file.
